After the Match
by ColdMetallicStare
Summary: Draco gets an after match pick after a loss. Mature readers only!


Gryffindor won the match, not that that was shocking or anything, Gryffindor always won. But they had just beaten Slytherin, which was always a bonus. A bonus because it put them far above all the other teams in the points standing. Also a bonus because I knew a certain blond-haired Slytherin who was going to be very sad after this loss...and I could help him there.

I raced away from the pitch so that I could get back to the school before most of the fans. I hurried down to the dungeons and to what everyone in the school assumed was a broom closet, but I knew better. A quick spell later and a room with a large soft bed and little else appeared. Now all I had to do was wait, because I knew he'd be here. He always came, and I was always there when he did.

We both knew it was purely physical, but we still told no one. There was no shame in what we were doing, we both knew full well what possible consequences there could be, and scandal it would cause would be insane. It was difficult to be sure, not telling even my closest friends of my secret meetings with him. They wouldn't understand how I could be with him in both intimate and public situations and still feel nothing more than need based feelings for him. But I could, and I did, and nights like this, we both had a need that we knew the other could fulfill.

I continued to wait for him while I mulled over what would happen if I ever told. I was not disappointed. Twenty minutes later, after what I supposed was a hurried shower, I heard the door knob turn. I purposefully turned my back to him and began to turn on the string of Christmas lights I had smuggled in here to provide some mood lighting. Sure I could have used magic to make the light, but I find the glow of Christmas lights extremely erotic, and so does he, even though they are a Muggle invention.

Behind me I heard him heave his bag to the ground and start stripping off his clothes. I knew what he wanted of me, but I felt like making him work a little for this one. He assumed I'd be stripped by the time he turn around, but to his disappointment, I was still wearing everything except for my coat and scarf that I had discarded much earlier. I heard him mutter in frustration and move towards me, my back still to him.

As I heard him approach I took off my shirt and threw it to the ground. I felt him standing right behind me, his breathing heavy with both impatience and anticipation. He reached around my body, his hands seeking out my breasts. He pushed himself into my back and I felt his hardening member on my lower back just above my jeans. As he massaged my breasts through my bra he ground himself into my back and he suckled my neck. I could tell by the way he was breathing that he was getting more and more impatient, so I slowly reached back and took him into my hand, playing with him while he discarded my bra and continued to massage me.

In a motion that was almost routine for our meetings, he spun me around and forced me to my knees. My hands still on him, I worked him until he was fully hard and his erection was pointed straight at me. Deliberately, I moved my mouth towards him, only to shy to the side and kiss his hip. I moved across and towards him again, only to move down his inner thigh. He grunted in frustration and pulled on my pigtails, bringing my head back to his hardness. I liked to tease him a little bit before, I could only hope he would do the same to me.

Now that he was completely frustrated with me, I decided to reward his patience, not that I could ever deny him anything even if I wanted to. I slowly took him into my mouth, bit by agonizing bit until I felt him touch the back of my throat. I let out a low hum and he groaned. I pulled back out slowly, until only the head remained in my mouth. I gently sucked on it and licked in small circles, my hands going to work on the exposed length. I moved my mouth back over him, and he grabbed the back of my head, forcing me to take in more this time. I held out as long as I could and then pulled away and he moaned with pleasure.

Alternating between my hands and mouth I continued to work on him until he grabbed my shoulders to indicate that he was getting closer and he wanted me to stop and stand up again. He took my face into his hands and pressed his mouth roughly to mine. As our tongues danced around each other his hands whispered down my body, over my chest and to my jeans which he roughly unbuttoned and began to pull down. He shimmied them down my hips and onto my thighs where I took over so they would be off quicker.

He picked me up without breaking our kiss and placed me on the very edge of the bed. He positioned his hardness over me through my panties and continued to kiss me roughly while grinding into me, my legs locked behind his back. Slowly, I lay further and further back until he was forced to climb on the bed and on top of me where he continued to kiss and grind.

His mouth then began to move away. Slowly, he moved to where my ear met my neck, right where he knew I'd squirm with pleasure. Moving down my body his mouth sought out my breast while his hand reached the other. Using his tongue and teeth he teased my nipple until my hands began to tingle with pleasure. After switching his ministrations to the other side for a time, his kisses began to flutter down my stomach towards my center. He paused at my waistline, kissing his way back and forth as my stomach muscles convulsed with pleasure. Finally, mercifully, he moved over me and licked through my panties. I let out a low moan, the feeling indescribably perfect. He looked up and me and making eye contact, his eyes murky with desire, he smirked.

He sat up to reach for a condom I had placed on the night stand earlier when I had arrived, which he then put on himself. Meanwhile, I quickly pulled off my panties and waited for him. I was not disappointed. He quickly plunged his mouth into me and licked, sucked, and nibbled all over my core. I could do little more than squirm and moan, the pleasure second only to what I knew was coming next. Finally, he kissed his way back up my body and as he reached my lips he entered me.

Our simultaneous grunt was masked by our tongues being entwined. He moved slowly at first as I adjusted to him, sliding in and out a little bit. After giving him a nod which he knew meant I was comfortable, he began to move with more speed and range. I felt him move out only to slam back into me second later, eliciting a moan from the both of us. Over and over our hips rocked together creating a rhythm that brought quickly brought me to climax. He always was able to get me to that plane of ecstasy extremely fast, but he wouldn't stop there. As I lay moaning in pleasure he continued our rhythm, not pausing for a moment, hardly acknowledging me.

Even though I was feeling spent, I grabbed his hips, slowing him to a stop and then forcing him over to lay down. I moved quickly, straddling him and having him enter me again. He trust his hips upward into me, deeper than before, and I cannot help but moan even louder than before. I hear him grunting as he thrusts, his actions getting faster and more frantic. I lean forward and he adjust the angle of his motion, wrapping his arms around my back and thrusting upward. I bite into his collarbone lightly, and move to kiss below his ears, all the while he moves in and out of me, fast and hard. His breathing quickens, and he begins to moan in a way that I know means he is about to cum. I cover his mouth with my own, kissing him deeply one last time and he releases inside of me.

I lay there on top of him for a few moments, the two of us breathing heavily in the silence. I pull myself off of him and lay down next to him, taking a few minutes to recover. Getting up to get dressed, I pause as I hear him chuckle. Turning, I stare at him, wondering what could possibly be funny at that moment.

"You got your face paint all over me" he said.

"Oh. Sorry." I responded, even though I was not at all sorry for anything that had ever happened in that room.


End file.
